A family that cares
by Nytess
Summary: Minerva thinks about how she had become a demon and was brought back to Sabertooth, while doing so she falls asleep and wakes up to find herself in a place she never knew. What will happen happen if all she ever knew was a lie? ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Minerva sat alone in the East Forest forest under a large tree. She had been welcomed back to Sabertooth for a month. To be honest she was thankful that Sting, Rogue and their Exceeds had missed her and brought her back to the guild. She had been welcomed back with cheerful open arms that the guild threw a welcome party that lasted almost two days. She was surprised that Sabertooth was now a whole new guild, one that she could call home, her home.

"What a life..."

She hugged her knees to her and rested her head on them. She couldn't help remembering how her father was to her, the only family she had known all her life. She never questioned about having a mother but she did from time to time wonder what difference it would have been if she had one.

She looked down at her hands and frowned.

"The worst that Father has done to me was force me into becoming a demon."

**(FLASHBACK)**

Minerva was a dark mage and was coming back from her first mission that was in the Sun Village. It was a failure and took a hasty leave from her second battle with Erza. When she arrived back to her guild Succubus Eye, she found the guild in ruins.

"What...happened here?"

Minerva began to look around the destroyed guild.

"Where did they all go?"

Just then she looked down to see a dark paper figure and kneeled down, picking it up.

"What is this?"

"A person."

The new voice sounded of firm woman and Minerva was in more shock than before.

"A person?!"

Minerva rose up and looked behind her to see Kyouka coming to her.

"Who are you?"

Kyouka smiled at her.

"I am Kyouka, leader of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros."

Minerva was in shock when she heard the guild name.

"So you're the one who attacked this guild?"

Kyouka closed her eyes.

"Not really, only the figurines you see everywhere, the guild was already like this when I got here. At first I thought that you were _her _but lucky for me, you're not."

Minerva didn't understand who Kyouka was referring to but at the same time she was alone and there was no way she could take this demon woman out on her own. Kyouka'e eyes flashed open as she wickedly smiled at Minerva.

"Why don't we test you?"

That was it, Minerva saw that it was her turn and there was no chance of telling if she would survive this, she might die here.

Minerva took a step back out of fear.

"N-NO!...STOP!"

Minerva blasted Kyouka and made a run for it. She hoped that it would at least give her enough time to at least get out of the guild.

It didn't take long for Minerva to turn another corner and was blasted into a wall. She sat up and looked up only to be in absolute shock when she saw who it was that blasted her.

It was her father Jiemma, but as a demon.

Unable to move from her spot she just looked at him.

"Father..."

He glared at her.

"You pathetic fool! You're running away from chance to become stronger! You ungrateful brat!"

"But..."

"You will do as I say! Right now you will become a demon!"

Before Minerva could say anything else to him she grabbed by large claws, lifted into the air and then slammed hard into the ground. Kyouka then stomped her foot on Minerva's stomach making Minerva's sense of pain increase, making her scream out. Kyouka smiled at the sight.

"Don't worry, you won't be human for long. Soon you will be in the Underworld."

Minerva passed out from the pain.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she remembered all of what had happened to her on how she became a demon in the first place. She knew her so called father was known to be the recarnation of the devil himself and how everyone feared him. Hell, even she feared him, she remembered being under his rules and feared for her life. She didn't know what to do and had nowhere to go so running away was never an option because she feared that he would hunt her down like a dog. The only times she felt safe away from him was when she would leave on a quest, that was the only time she could be her true self without anyone saying a word or better yet a guild master meeting because she would cook for Lector and Frosch since she didn't know a better way of bonding with others.

Minerva hugged her knees closer to her.

"I hate that man."

Before she knew it Minerva closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**AN: Chapter 1 is done! Let me know how I did on the introduction, See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Minerva woke up she found herself on a large bed and wondered how did she get there in fact, she didn't know where 'there' was. She didn't feel the need to stay so then she got off the bed and made it neat then left out of the room. She did get a little lost but she managed to find the entrance of the place that she was in.

When she opened the door she saw that there was a snowstorm going on outside. She didn't know where she was but she didn't bother to stay inside.

'What's the point in staying?'

Minerva left the place, closing the door behind her.

She walked through the heavy snow storm after getting to a certain distance she looked behind her at the large place she had left. She saw that it was a mansion but at the same time she didn't really mind.

"Maybe grabbing a coat or something would have been a good idea but I really don't want to go back."

She went on walking through the freezing weather without protection but it was before long that she fell to the thick snow ground. Just the feeling of packed snow touching her reminded her of her childhood. Jiemma would always have her training no matter what the weather may be. There were times she would get so sick that he would have to let her stay in to recover but he didn't help her feel any better.

As she layed there she couldn't get herself to move so then she curled up into a ball.

"So...cold..."

Minerva just layed there then she heard crunching snow as if someone was walking towards her. It was kind of hard for her to see clearly so then she looked up ahead to see a giant figure, if she had to guess, it was a man and he was looking down at her. Just the size of the figure was kind of hard to see but she used whatever strength she had left to at least talk.

"...p-please...I don't want...to go back..."

Her pleas sounded like faint whispering but Minerva felt the figure pick her up and hold her close to them. She did let out a couple of whimpers but the person took her back to the manor.

When they made it back to the manor Minerva heard the person who was holding her call out.

"Get the hot tub ready!"

Still in his arms Minerva wondered who this person was that was holding her. She wondered if it was her imagination or because of how cold she was. The person who was holding her had more of a deep voice instead of a gruff one but she wasn't certain.

She felt him carry her to a room that had a fire place. She felt him set her down on the bed that was in the room then she heard the door open and a new voice spoke.

"What happened?"

The new voice was off a woman but her voice was kind of firm.

"Who is this girl?"

"She was caught in the snowstorm."

Minerva felt her clothes being taken off of her. After her clothes were taken off of her she then felt a pair of arms bring her into and embrace. This time it was a woman that was holding her.

"Just hold on sweetie, you'll be warm real soon, just hold on."

She rubbed Minerva's arms and back just to get her to stop shaking as much before putting her in hot water. True that the girl was freezing but if she wasn't given the first aid of getting warm correctly then it would kill her if they just placed her into instant hot water.

Minerva felt the woman tuck her head into her neck and picked her up.

"Should I put her into the water or you?"

The man nodded.

"I'll be in there soon to help her."

Minerva felt the woman nod and then the woman carried her into a room that suddenly felt hot then she felt the woman slowly put her into the water.

"There now, how is that?"

Minerva still didn't say anything then she heard the man come into the room.

"How is she?"

"She's not shaking as much but I can tell that she's still frightened about something."

"Well, she was pleading about something when I found outside."

Minerva didn't say anything as she listened to them as they spoke back and forth then she heard the man say.

"Give her to me."

Minerva felt her body being given to the man and she felt the man hold her close to him. After that the woman left saying something about going to find some clothes for Minerva to wear. As they were in there Minerva felt the man hold her to him with one hand while the other was stroking Minerva's head.

Minerva couldn't help but relax to his touch then she heard him talk.

"It's going to be alright."

"...thank you..."

Without thinking Minerva rested her head on this man's shoulder and closed her eyes. The man on the other hand continued to hold her to him then he looked ahead to see the woman come back into the room.

"I got her clothes and a room ready for her."

"Alright then."

The man stood up with a sleeping Minerva in his arms then all three of them were in a room.

When they got to a room Minerva was sleeping in a new set of clothes and was tucked into the bed. The woman looked at her then at the man.

"I will stay in the room with her."

The man nodded then he left out of the room.

**Sabertooth Guild**

Sting was walking alone in the East Forest wondering where Minerva went off to.

"Where did the Lady go?"

Just then Sting looked behind him to see Lector running towards him in a panic.

"Sting-kun! Sting-kun!"

"What is it, Lector?"

Lector out of stress yelled.

"The Lady was kidnapped by a demon!"

Sting was in shock.

"What?! Where did the demon take her?!"

"I lost track of them going up to the Snowy Mountains past Dawn city."

Sting slammed his fist into a tree.

"Damn it! Let's go Lector! We have to get the Lady back!"

"Aye!"

With that they both left to search for Minerva to bring her back to the Sabertooth guild but this time they wondered who it was that took Minerva in the first place.

'Please be alright, Milady, we're coming to get you.'

**AN:Chapter 2 is done! Thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I will update soon, See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva woke up and once again she finds herself tucked in a large bed. She feels that there was someone else in the room so then she looked to her left and saw the woman who she thought was Kyouka and jerked out of the bed.

"Kyouka!"

The woman resembled Kyouka but she had dark blue eyes and black hair that hung to her lower back. She wore a long sleeve black suit but unlike Kyouka she didn't wear a helmet. When Minerva realized it wasn't Kyouka she just looked at the woman.

"Who are you?"

The woman looked at Minerva.

"Good to see that you're awake, sweetie."

Minerva blinked. 'Sweetie? Am I dreaming?'

The demon woman stood up then turned to leave.

"I'll go let the Master know that you're awake."

The demon woman stopped when she felt her sleeve being grabbed and looked at Minerva who was looking at her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Neithaka."

Minerva let her sleeve go then Neithaka left out of the room. It wasn't long when Neithaka returned with a man that looked identical to Jiemma when he was human. The moment Minerva saw him she wanted to cry.

Neithaka raised a brow then looked at the master.

"Sir for some odd reason when she first woke up she thought that I was one of Zeref's demons."

The master looked at Neithaka.

"Well you do but unlike Kyouka, you don't torture anyone for your amusement."

Neithaka looked away.

"It annoys me that I was cloned in the first place by the King of Hades."

Minerva blinked then she looked at the master.

"Are you the master of this guild?"

The man just looked at her.

"Yes, but to be honest I hate being called that."

Minerva raised a brow.

"So then what do your subordinates call you?"

"Everyone here calls me Father, or something that relates to that title."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Jaixion, may I know what your name is, child?"

"My name is Minerva."

Both Neithaka and Jaixion were in surprise but Jaixion didn't show it then he turned to leave.

"You will be staying here in this guild until you're fully recovered."

Minerva just looked at him.

"Thank you but I think I overstayed my welcome, Master Jaixion."

Jaixion looked at her.

"Believe me child, while you were asleep there was another snowstorm followed by a major avalanche so this place is under the snow until one of the snow or ice wizards come back."

Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing so then she nodded. After Jaixion left Minerva looked at Neithaka who was about to leave the room but Minerva grabbed her sleeve. Neithaka looked at her with a raised brow.

"You sure do like grabbing onto my sleeve, don't you? Is something wrong?"

"You said that you were cloned by the King of Hades."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Does that mean you were one of the Nine Demon Gates?"

Neithaka looked away.

"It was either be a Demon Gate or be cloned. As you can see I chose to be cloned."

Minerva frowned a little.

"Why?"

"I would tell you but let's wait a few days, at least for you to get to know some of the other members of this family guild."

Minerva let her go then lowered her head. When Neithaka got to the doorway Minerva looked at her.

"If I'm not mistaken your name means 'Supreme Mother' right?"

Neithaka smiled at Minerva.

"Yes it does."

Neithaka left out of the room.

Minerva looked to her left to see a set of clothes that were neatly folded on the desk that was next to the window in a corner. Minerva went to the desk and grabbed the clothes.

After getting dressed Minerva left out of the room and went to explore the manor. She soon found the main staircase and began to walk down it. She soon saw a large portrait of Jaixion and a woman sitting in a chair. Both of them were looking but then something caught Minerva's eye. She saw that the woman was pregnant with a child that looked like it was soon to be born.

Just then a voice spoke from behind her.

"That's Father."

Minerva blinked and looked at who it was that just came to her. When she saw them she was surprised.

The person was a young man that had dark skin and bright spiky blond hair that hung to his upper back. He had light brown eyes with thin dark rings around them. He wore a no sleeve black shirt and white robe pants that were very baggy and loose.

"Hello there, you must be the girl that got caught in the snowstorm earlier."

Minerva looked away.

"Yes I am."

"I'm Tarek, what's your name?"

"Minerva."

"Nice to meet you Minerva, would you like for me to show you around the place?"

Minerva looked at him.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

Tarek and Minerva both left the staircase and began to walk away from there.

As they were walking around with Tarek giving the tour they were greeted by other members that were glad to meet Minerva.

**In Jaixion's office**

Jaixion was alone in his office in deep thought.

"Why was Minerva afraid of me when she saw me?"

Just then he looked up to see Neithaka coming to his office.

"Sir, is something wrong?"

Jaixion just lowered his head.

"I have this odd feeling about Minerva, I feel like I know her but this is the first time I have met her in person."

Neithaka blinked.

"I don't get it."

"You remember right? When I walked into the room she suddenly became terrified of me."

Neithaka nodded.

"Yes sir I do remember, but I also recall that she calmed down a little when she heard who you were."

Jaixion stood up and Neithaka looked at him.

"Sir?"

"I will have a word with her."

"Sir that won't be a good idea, at least let her get adjusted to this place. She will be overwhelmed if you spoke with her now."

Jaixion sat back down.

"You're right. When should I talk to her?"

Neithaka looked away.

"I wouldn't know for certain but she might come to you instead."

Jaixion nodded then Neithaka left out of the office.

She soon saw Tarek and Minerva coming her way. In seconds Tarek became a mommy's boy because he glomped Neithaka as if she was the cutest thing in the world. Minerva blinked then Neithaka rubbed Tarek's head.

"As always, you always nearly attack me with hugs whenever I'm walking around, this would the fifth attack today."

Tarek smiled then looked back at Minerva.

"I can tell that you and Mother met."

Minerva nodded.

"I take you two are related?"

Tarek smiled.

"Not by blood but we both lived in the same area. Just like the Master everyone calls him Father and everyone calls her Mother. Mother and Father are like shepherds, they will gather all animals together and raise them as their own, no matter where they came from."

Minerva blinked.

"Like adopting?"

"Yep, there is one member that is related to Father. He's not here right now but when he gets here I'll introduce you to him."

Later on that day after eating dinner Minerva went back to her room but she didn't know what to do. She wondered what this guild was like and she kind of got an idea of what kind of guild this was. In her opinion it was kind like Fairy Tail before they disbanded.

"So this guild is like a family, that's so nice."

Minerva laid on the bed then she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Minerva are you in there?"

"Yes."

The door opened and Neithaka came into the room.

"How are feeling in here?"

I'm okay I was just thinking about what Tarek had told me. About this guild being a family, was this guild always like that?"

"As long as I have been here, yes. It started off with just Jaixion, his nephew, and his niece. Both of them were in such a distraught state then Tarek and I came here because we weren't sure what kind of guild this was and Jaixion just had us to stay. At the time Demons were hated and I didn't want to risk Tarek being mistaken for one but Jaixion told me that just because we were both from a demonic background he didn't care."

Minerva blinked.

"Does Mast- I mean Father have siblings?"

Neithaka nodded.

"Yes, I will tell you that part tomorrow, get some rest."

Minerva nodded then to her surprise Neithaka leaned over and kissed her forehead then left the room closing the door.

Minerva felt her forehead then snuggled under the covers.

"Such a nice gesture."

With that she went to sleep.

**AN: Chapter 3 is done! Thank you all for taking the time to read this, I will update soon! See ya!**

**Names: **

**Jaixion = Jason (The Healing Father)**

**Neithaka= Neith + Nneka (The Supreme Mother)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day when Minerva woke up she found herself in a different room. As she just laid there in the bed she felt something was holding her in place. She looked up to see what it was that was holding her. She saw that it was Jaixion who was looking down at her.

Minerva just looked at him then spoke.

"Um good morning, Father?"

"Good morning Minerva?"

Minerva looked at him.

"Um how did I get here?"

"You were sleepwalking and having a bad nightmare."

Minerva lowered her head closing her eyes.

"How bad was the nightmare that I was having."

"Bad enough that you were using your magic to fight everyone who was trying to wake you up."

"My apologies, it's that-"

"You were having a childhood nightmare. My nephew was the first to see you and he noticed that you were acting strange so after he saw you fight off everyone he forced you to the ground and had you bound in place. He calmed you down just enough to get you to stop fighting then he brought you in here."

"..."

Just then they both looked towards the door and saw a slim young man walk into the room.

When he was close enough Minerva got a good look at him.

He had the same skin tone as she did and his hair was black and it hung to his mid back. He wore a long sleeve black leather vest that had spikes all over it. He wore very dark gray cargo pants and black leather boots that had a large spike at the toe. He had green eyes and he wore a very stoic expression on his face.

Jaixion looked at Minerva.

"Minerva, this is my nephew Thanotus."

Minerva looked at him.

"Hello, I apologize for my behavior."

"It wasn't your fault."

Minerva lowered her head then a girl about her age came into the room.

"Uncle!"

Jaixion looked to see his niece smiling at him.

"I see you're back as well."

"Who's that? She's so cute?"

"Hesper, this is Minerva, she's the new member of the guild."

Without giving Minerva a chance to see who this Hesper person was she got glomped. Minerva looked at this person then she nearly was in shock.

Hesper looked just like her only she wore clothes that were similar to Sting's clothes but instead of blue hers were black.

"Hey there, you put up quite the fight last night."

Minerva looked away but then Hesper leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're so cute!"

Hesper began to squeeze Minerva so tightly that Minerva was helpless against her. Thanotus looked at Jaixion who just chuckled at the sight. Thanotus then looked at his older sister.

"Hesper, at some point Minerva would like to breathe."

Hesper let Minerva go then Thanotus picked her up and took her into a different room for her to be safe from Hesper.

"Alright Minerva, you don't have to worry about too much. I will ask Mother to come in she told me that when you wake up that she was going to talk to you about something."

Minerva sat up then they both saw Neithaka coming into the room.

"There you are Minerva."

Thanotus stood up then left out of the room, leaving them there.

Minerva looked at Neithaka who sat on the bed next to her.

"So you wanted to talk to me, Mother?"

"Yes, you asked me if the Master had any siblings."

"What happened to them?"

Neithaka looked at the floor.

"He had two brothers, one older brother and the other was the younger brother."

"What happened?"

"All three of them were married but the older brother was known to never be pleased and would pressure his wife if she didn't do as she was told as a woman such as bearing a child. He became even more outraged when he learned that his youngest brother had his first child. After his youngest brother had two children, who you just met Hesper and Thanotus. Master Jaixion's older brother became cruel towards his wife and two years later Jiaxion and his wife had news that they were expecting a child."

Minerva didn't say anything but she noticed that Neithaka wore a sad expression on her face.

"Mother..."

"I'm afraid that what happened next isn't for me to tell you but you could ask Master Jaixion."

Minerva nodded then Neithaka looked at her.

"Minerva, by any chance, when is your birthday?"

Minerva lowered her head.

"November 23."

"And your age?"

"I'm 19 right now."

Neithaka nodded then to her surprise she felt Minerva lean on her. Neithaka looked at her then she saw Minerva wrap her arms around her waist.

"Is something wrong Minerva?"

"It's all new to me. I never really grew up in a family that was loving, in fact I never had a mother. I never knew anything about life unless it was power."

"How were you raised?"

She heard Minerva sniff as if she was trying not to cry.

"I was abused all my life by my father. All I ever wanted to do was please him even for once but then he..."

Minerva stopped as she felt tears streaming down her face. Neithaka turned and pulled Minerva into an embrace.

"I don't...want to see... that man again..."

Minerva felt a large hand rubbing her head. She looked behind her to see Jaixion looking at her.

"I'll take her."

Jaixion picked Minerva up and carried her out of the room into his room. He sat on the bed and looked at her. Minerva was leaning on him then he spoke.

"What is wrong, Minerva?"

"Mother and I were just talking about how you had two brothers. She didn't tell me too much though but I don't blame her."

She looked at him.

"What made you want to start this family like guild?"

"To explain that, I would have to share about my wife and I because this was my late wife's idea."

"It was?"

"Yes, while she was with child she was cheerful about it and she kept on asking me to form a guild but a guild that was a family loving one. She didn't care about being strong all she wanted were strong bonds, like the Fairy Tail guild. I liked the idea so we began planning things out. We agreed to open the guild the day of our child's birth which was coming up fast."

"I bet you were very happy to become a father."

"I was very happy in fact we were informed that we were going to have daughter and just like that my late wife and I were thinking of names for both our daughter and the guild."

"How did you decide the guild name?"

"We would playfully ask our soon-to-be daughter and we soon got a guild named because our daughter kicked many times on one name."

"What name was that?"

"Dreaming Owls."

"Why that?"

"We weren't sure at first but then a snow owl flew into the room we were in and spread it's wings as if it were hugging out future child."

Minerva was surprised then another member of the guild came running into the room.

"Father! We have an intruder!"

Minerva and Jaixion rushed out of the room and ran to the main hall of the guild. They soon saw who the intruder was and Minerva was surprised.

**AN:Chapter 4 is done! Let me know how I did! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Jaixion and Minerva saw who the intruder was, Minerva's eyes widen. It was Sting, Rogue, Rufus and Orga. All four of them were looking at the guild before them then Sting saw Minerva.

"There you are, Princess! We've been looking for you!"

When all four of them saw Jaixion they thought that it was Jiemma then Sting and rogue glared deathly at him. Sting was the first to say something.

"So you're still around?"

Rogue spoke next.

"It won't be much longer."

With that Sting and Rogue charged at Jaixion who just looked at them. Orga used his black lightning to attack some of the members but Tarek came and devoured the black lightning and Orga smirked at him.

"We just want to have the Princess back home, that's all."

Rufus activated his memory make magic doing Ice make swords but Neithaka blocked them. Hesper and Thanotus both arrived to the fight and both were holding Sting and Rogue back. Hesper was fighting with Sting then she spoke.

"What are you doing?!"

Sting looked at her.

"We're here to take the Princess home but first, we're going to take this guy out."

"What did Uncle do to you, to make you want to fight him?"

"He tortured our guild, the Princess and even forced her to become a demon!"

When that was said Jaixion looked at Minerva.

"What?"

Minerva looked at him.

"I was forced to become a dark mage."

Sting glared at him.

"All because you forced her, Jiemma."

Jaixion's eyes widen then he looked at Sting.

"Did you just say Jiemma?"

Rogue frowned.

"That's your name, isn't it?"

Jaixion shook his head.

"No my name is Jaixion, Jiemma is my older brother."

Everything was quiet then Jaixion looked at Minerva.

"Minerva, let's go have a chat somewhere else."

Minerva nodded then they left. Jaixion figured that Neithaka should come so he motioned her to come along so then all three of them went to the office.

When they got there Minerva had her head down and her hands were at her sides. Jaixion looked at her and so did Neithaka.

"Minerva, who are your parents?"

Minerva lowered her head even more.

"I never knew my mother. My father told me that she passed giving birth to me."

"So then who is your father?"

"Jiemma Orlando."

"When's your birthday?"

"November 23."

"How old are you?"

"19."

The next thing Minerva knew was she was pulled into a strong embrace by Jaixion. Minerva didn't push him off but she did look at him in confusion.

"Um, Father...is something wrong?"

She felt him tighten his grip on her then she heard him say.

"I'm so thankful that you're alive...my child."

"I don't understand."

She felt him stroke the back of her head.

"Welcome home...Minerva."

When Minerva heard that she looked at him.

"I don't understand, what are you saying?"

He let her go and stroked her cheek.

"You're my daughter."

Minerva was in complete shock but she ran out of the office and Neithaka was about to go after her but Jaixion stopped her.

"Let her go. If she wants to know then I will tell her."

Minerva ran to a different hallway to avoid seeing anyone and she ran outside to where the garden was. In the garden there was a large owl statue. She ran to it and climbed in where the legs where and she sat there.

"It's not true, he's not my father. If he was then where has he been this whole time?"

**Inside of the manor**

Sting and the others were looking for Minerva then they saw Jaixion and Neithaka coming out. Sting blinked but frowned at him.

"Where is the princess?"

Jaixion looked at him.

"She ran out but I don't know where."

Just then Lector and Frosch came running to them.

"Sting-kun, the Lady is in the garden!"

Neithaka nodded then she and the Sabertooth team rushed outside to get Minerva.

When they got outside they saw the the garden was an indoor one and it was raining, thanks to it snowing outside. Neithaka went to Minerva and placed a hand on her cheek.

"You'll catch a cold out here."

"..."

"Come on, let's go inside."

"...is it true?"

"What?"

"About Father, is it true?"

Neithaka nodded.

"It is."

Minerva had her head lowered again then Neithaka brought her into and embrace and Minerva held onto her. They all went inside and Minerva was being placed on her bed and she looked up at Neithaka who was looking at her.

"I don't blame you for running off like that but at least hear him out."

Minerva looked away then she saw her guild mates in the room as well. Sting went to her and looked at Neithaka.

"What happened that made the Princess cry like that."

Neithaka looked away.

"Master Jaixion told her that the man who raised her isn't her father."

Minerva looked at Neithaka.

"Mother..."

"Yes Minerva?"

"I want to know what happened."

Neithaka nodded then left out of the room.

"I'll get the master."

It took a few minutes then Jaixion and Neithaka came into the room. As they were all in there Minerva looked at Jiaxion.

"I want to know everything. What happened to me and my mother? Why was raised by someone else who didn't love me? Did you even want me in the first place?"

When Sting and the other heard that they also wanted to know. Jaixion looked at her the place his hand on her cheek but Minerva didn't brush his hand away then he spoke.

"To start it off I'm your father and Jiemma is your uncle, he was cruel to his late wife because she kept having miscarriages and then your other uncle had your cousins Hesper and Thanotus. When my late wife,who was your mother had the news of being pregnant with you I was overjoyed."

**AN: Hello everyone! The next chapter is going to be a flashback on what all happened to Minerva and her late mother. Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**June 20th X772**

Jaixion was walking to the room where his wife was in. When he got there he saw his wife and both of his sister in laws decorated a room in blue. He noticed that the walls were painted blue and looked at his wife.

"Dear, what is going on?"

His wife smiled warmly at him.

"Dear, you're going to be a father."

When Jaixion heard those words he hugged his wife.

"You're with child?"

"Yes. The baby is going to be here some time in November."

Jaixion crouched down and placed his head to her stomach to feel the baby. Well, he could feel how hard her stomach considering how early she was in her pregnancy.

"Dear did you say November?"

"Yes?"

"Alright, let's go talk in the office."

They both left to the office and when they got there his wife looked at him.

"Jaixion is something wrong?"

He held her hands in his.

"Let's open the guild when our child is born."

"Really?"

"Yes. I also want to name the guild after our child."

His wife smiled at him then she hugged him.

"Alright then, we can do this but for the start let's think of a name that could fit a boy and a girl. We won't know what gender the child will be until they are born."

They both began to plan out the guild together.

**4 months later (November 19 X772)**

Jaixion was in his office then he saw his wife coming into the office. He smiled at her and placed his hand on her stomach.

"The child is going to be a girl."

His wife smiled at him.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

He playfully pouted.

"I just want a little girl."

"Why?"

"So she could be our little princess and that I could dress her up."

His wife smiled at him then she looked at him.

"Well, in case if we do end up having a daughter, what do you want to name her?"

He smiled at her.

"I want to name her Minerva and the crest would be an owl."

His wife nodded then rubbed her stomach.

"I do hope that it goes well for us both. The baby will be here any day now."

"I know, I just can't wait for our child to be born that's all."

"So impatient."

"You can't blame me."

"No I can't."

His wife left out of the room and he went back to work.

**(November 23, X772)**

Jaixion had paperwork and he honestly wanted to just leave out of the office and see his wife. After he did another file he looked up when he heard the sound of running footsteps that belonged to his nephew who was running as if something was chasing him. Jaixion stopped his paperwork and went to his nephew.

"What is it?"

Thanotus, who was only a toddler at the time cried up at him.

"Mommy...and both of aunts...are dead!"

When Jaixion heard that he had Thanotus to lead him to where his wife was. When they got there Jaixion was in complete horror when he saw the bodies of his two sister in laws and his wife on the bloody floor. He ran to his wife and held her close to him.

"Terra! Terra!"

He saw that she was already dead then he remembered their child and looked at her stomach only to see that it was cut open, as if someone had cut her stomach open and stole the child from her after killing her.

Jaixion was distraught that he held his dead wife's body to him and began to cry.

A week had passed since that tragic day. Jaixion had learned that his younger brother was also killed but as for his older brother Jiemma, he went missing. Jaixion just felt broken but he was at least thankful to still have his niece and nephew alive with him. They were both still shaken from seeing their parents dead bodies and having to watch their bodies being put six feet under the ground.

All three of them left their home and went to the snowy mountains in the land of Fiore. As they were there they spotted a manor that wasn't being used and Jaixion figured that it would be alright to live there.

As the three of them of them were there the two children stayed close to their uncle who held them close.

"I'm sorry everyone, I wish I could have done more. Maybe none of this would have happened."

His niece and nephew looked up at him and spoke in unison.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Jaixion rubbed both of their heads then Hesper looked at him.

"Uncle, were you still going to open the guild up?"

"I can't. I promised Terra that we would open that guild together as soon as our child was born but she's gone and I don't know if my child is even alive."

Both kids couldn't blame him so they stayed quiet.

**(5 years later X777)**

There were still no news on where Jiemma was or if Jaixion's lost daughter was even alive but Jaixion still couldn't bring himself to open the guild up. Hesper and Thanotus both left out of the manor and went to go outside. As they were outside they ran to play in the river. When they got there they saw a little boy that looked to be about their age.

Hesper smiled at him.

"Hi there, what's your name?"

The little boy looked at them.

"Um hello, I'm Tarek."

"I'm Hesper and this is my brother Thanotus. Want to play with us?"

"Um sure."

All three kids began to play but then all three of them stopped when they saw a vulcan charging towards them. All three kids were scared but then from out of no where Neithaka kicked the vulcan in the head sending it to crash into four trees. When the vulcan saw her it instantly ran away from them and Tarek ran to Neithaka and hugged her leg. Neithaka looked down at him and rubbed his head then she saw Hesper and Thanotus.

"Are these new friends of yours?"

"We just met."

Neithaka looked away.

"Where are your parents?"

The two kids lowered their heads then Hesper spoke.

"Our parents are dead, but our uncle is looking out for us."

"Where is he?"

Thanotus looked at her.

"At the manor up ahead. Truth is all three of us are still grieving but Uncle is grieving the most."

Hesper nodded.

"Yeah, he lost both his wife and his child. All of them were killed by someone."

Neithaka looked at the two children then she went to them and placed her hands on their heads. Both kids hugged onto her for comfort and Neithaka just kept them close. After a while both kids fell asleep in her arms and she carried them, had Tarek to follow her so that they could take the kids back to the manor.

When they saw Jaixion, Neithaka saw Jaixion rush to them and fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, I didn't realize that they were gone with you. Don't blame them, it was my doing."

Neithaka shook her head.

"No need to apologize, they told me what had happened."

All three kids were in a room together sleeping while Neithaka and Jaixion were eating together.

Neithaka looked at him.

"So let me see if I got this right. You were going to open a guild that you and your late wife planned together for the birth of your late child?"

"Yes but it won't happen now."

"Why not?"

"Neither of them are here."

Neithaka frowned at him.

"This may sound heartless of me but you need to open that guild. Kind of like in memory of them. You did say say that you and your late wife planned this and that the guild was going to be named after the name of your child. True they aren't with you but at least have the courage to still live that dream as if they were here."

Jaixion looked at her then he looked away.

"That boy that was with you, is he your son?"

Neithaka raised a brow.

"Not by blood but I did take him under my wing."

"Does he call you mother?"

"Yes."

Jaixion lowered his head.

"Does one really have to be a parent by blood to guide a child?"

Neithaka shook her head.

"No. Anyone could be a parent, it's just how committed are you to raise a child and guide them."

"Is that something an owl can do?"

"As a symbol."

Jaixion looked at her.

"Ms. Neithaka, will you assist me in opening the guild?"

"What are you planning to call it?"

"Guiding Owls."

Neithaka nodded then Jaixion had a smirk on his face and Neithaka raised a brow.

"What is it?"

"In this guild every member we have and will have in the future will call you Mother and everyone will call me Father."

Neithaka just looked at him then smiled.

"Alright then, but that does not mean to take it a step further in things."

With that they got started on everything for their guild and the children also helped out. It wasn't before long that the guild was complete and they began having members that appeared left and right. They were like the Fairy Tail guild but would guide each other.

**AN: Alright the flashback of what happened and the birth of Guiding Owls is finished. The next chapter will be back to the current time. How will Minerva respond to her real father's story? Hope that you liked the chapter, and I will update soon! Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

After Minerva was told everything she just looked away to the floor. Jaixion just looked at her, waiting for her to say something. Not too long after Minerva had tears streaming down her face as she looked at the floor.

"This whole time, I was raised by an uncle that stole me from you?"

Jaixion just looked at her and Minerva looked at her with tears just pouring down her face.

"Just tell me! Did you even want me in the first place?! And if you did, why couldn't you find me?!"

Minerva had her head down.

"All my life I thought I was a burden because I couldn't make any one proud of me. I was always abused in any way! All I ever wanted...was to be loved..."

Jaixion pulled Minerva into a tight embrace and rubbed her head. Minerva didn't fight him off then she heard him talking again.

"I was looking for you but the only reason why it took so long was because your uncle, Jiemma was always on the run so I couldn't get to him. The one to notice you first was Neithaka."

Minerva looked up at him.

"How?"

"She told me that she was paying a visit to Succubus Eye and she saw you but noticed saw that you were alone crying to yourself. She came back here asking what your mother looked like. I had a picture of your mother and showed it to her. Neithaka told me that she spotted you in the dark guild and I was shocked. I was about to go but she told me that Tartaros was on the move and were attacking all of the lower dark guilds."

Minerva's eyes widen then Jaixion went on.

Neithaka told me that she had a plan. She was going to form a fake quest, which ended up becoming a real one and have you go alone just to get out of danger but then another member of that guild joined you because the guild master told him to. While you were gone on that Sun village quest, Succubus Eye was destroyed by Kyouka of the Nine Demon Gates. At first we thought that you were still gone but then Hesper told us that you had finished the quest earlier than we expected so then we rushed to get you from the guild. We arrived too late because Tarek found your fur coat that you were wearing and Neithaka left to Tartaros to see if you were there and she found you once again in there."

Minerva lowered her head. It did make sense about what happened then she looked away ashamed.

"I guess you know about how I became a demon right?"

"Yes, she told me."

"Minerva closed her eyes.

"I bet that if I had remained as a demon you wouldn't want me."

"I would still want you."

Minerva looked at him.

"You would? You wouldn't think of me as a monster or a failure?"

"Why would I? Despite you were raised I heard how you became the strongest member of Sabertooth after your uncle and how you master your birth magic, mainly on your own."

"But I became a dark mage and almost killed a couple of people."

"I'm aware but I can tell that because of Erza you had a change of heart."

Minerva blinked.

"Wait, you know who Erza is?"

"Yes, whenever she's on a solo quest she would pay a visit here. She told me that she fought with you a few times and had encountered you in the Sun village. That's when we found about you being taken there."

Minerva looked away.

"Um..."

"Yes?"

Minerva blushed.

"What did my mother look like?"

Jaixion smiled at her.

"You look just like her."

Minerva just stared at him then he rubbed her head.

"Don't worry, I have a photo of her. Come on."

They both left to his office and Jaixion handed a photo to Minerva and she looked at it. Minerva saw the woman in the photo, she saw that it was her mother. Her mother was smiling warmly in the photo.

"Mom is so beautiful."

Jaixion smiled at her then hugged her.

"Yes she is and so are you."

Minerva looked at him.

"I bet she would be proud of you for opening up this guild."

Jaixion smiled at her.

"Well your mother and I did dream about this guild and wanted to name it after you."

Minerva looked at him.

"I'm not a tiger?"

"No, you're an owl."

Minerva nodded then hugged him back. She just felt so warm and at ease while hugging him, her real father.

Later on that day Minerva shared the news with her team. All of them were in shock and Sting looked at her.

"You're not going leave Sabertooth are you?"

Minerva hung her head.

"I don't know."

Just then Hesper came to them.

"She doesn't have to. Minerva could visit us from time to time."

Sting was so happy to hear those words than he ran to Minerva hugging her.

"Sure no problem, the princess could visit this guild any time she likes."

Minerva just looked at Sting then all of them left to have supper. Minerva introduced her father to her team and she couldn't help but giggle a little wen she saw Thanotus, Jaixion, Tarek and Neithaka threaten them saying stuff like 'if you dare trying any funny business with Minerva will will haunt you in your sleep.'

That night Minerva was in bed but then she saw Jaixion coming into her room. She smiled at him and to her surprise he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. Minerva then looked away blushing and Jaixion looked at her.

"Is something wrong, Minerva?"

"It's nothing.."

"Come on you can tell me."

Minerva blushed.

"It's okay, I'm too old for it anyway."

"A bed time story?"

"No."

"A stuffed toy to hug?"

"No."

Minerva just layed on her bed.

"Goodnight Father."

Jaixion went to her and tucked her in. Minerva blushed and looked at him.

"Father..."

"This was something, that I've always wanted to do. You're never too old to be tucked in."

Minerva just looked at him then tears formed in her eyes.

"Dad..."

He chuckled at her.

"Is this what you wanted?"

She nodded then Jaixion rubbed her head.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Father."

With that Jaixion left out of the room and Minerva closed her eyes but then she heard a soft hooing sound and looked at her window.

Right outside of her window was a beautiful moon faced owl looking at her. It hooed again and flew into the room and landed next to Minerva's head. Minerva smiled at it then the owl gave a gentle peck as if it was kissing her then it flew away.

"Guiding Owls huh? This guild is perfectly named, I'm proud of you Dad and Mom."

With that Minerva was fast asleep.

**AN: The story is finished. I hope that you liked it! Thank you for reading it! Bye!**


End file.
